fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellholt
Hellholt, also called the Hellholt, is the seat of House Uller in southern Dorne. The town is located near the source of the river Brimstone , east of Sandstone and west of Vaith. It is a major trade town, recieving merchant ships from the Brimstone and caravans from the north and beyond. The current lord of Hellholt is Ulwyck Uller. Layout Hellholt is build around the main keep, aptly named Hellholt Keep. The city itself has muted colours of cream and brown as the buildings are almost entirely composed of sandstone. The buildings of Hellholt are often tall, and have flat, smooth rooves that line up with one another. This architectual pattern was designed to withstand dragon attacks, but this is of a more cultural signifiance rather than strategic. Its port is directly connected to the town, leaving an open piece of wall to contain ports and stopping paths for arriving and departing ships. Right past the port and its minor checkup points, is a bustling market bazaar where many goods of Hellholt and Dorne are sold and bought from the merchants and workers of Dorne, looking to share a profit in the business. One of the most profitable markets in Hellholt relates to agriculture, as well as minor fishing. Because of how much is produced by Hellholt farms, it has been distinctly named the Bread-Basket of Dorne; providing for the majority of the isolated settlements of Dorne. Hellholt keep is a sturdy, but compact castle where the members of house Uller call home. Located in the centre of the town, the main road that leads from the entrance goes directly towards the keep, while other minor pathways split off towards the keep, either towards the docks and markets to the right of the keep, or the homes and businesses to the left. History The Hellholt was founded during the coming of the Andals to Dorne by the Ullers, who were Andal adventurers. The castle is named after an event in which the old Lord Uller invited his rivals to a feast and then had them burned to death after locking them within his hall. During the First Dornish War, Lord Harlan Tyrell lost a quarter of his men and most of his horses while traveling through the sands to Hellholt, which he found abandoned upon arrival. His soldiers were sickened by fish taken from the sulfurous Brimstone. Harlan marched east after learning of the Defenestration of Sunspear, but his host disappeared in the red sands between Hellholt and Vaith. King Aegon I Targaryen and Visenya Targaryen burned the Hellholt in 9 AC. Rhaenys Targaryen and Meraxes were lost in battle in 10 AC when the dragon was struck in the right eye by a scorpion bolt fired from the castle's tallest tower. The fall of Meraxes destroyed the tower and part of the curtain wall. During the ensuing Dragon's Wroth, some of the nearby sand was fused into glass through the dragonflame of Balerion and Vhagar. The sun-mottled bones of Meraxes remained on display at the Hellholt, but the body of Rhaenys was never recovered. Some allege she was tortured within the Hellholt's dungeon. Category:Castles and Keeps